User blog:Ryan2019/Battle Of The Crazy Groups Joker Gang VS. The Walking Dead Survivors
The Joker Gang The Joker Gang was a group of criminals, in part a combination of small-time robbers and mentally-ill escapees of Arkham Asylum, who served under the Joker. Five small-time criminals served under the Joker in the robbery of Gotham National Bank, four of which were methodically or accidentally killed off in the heist. The Joker himself posed as one of his thugs, going by the call-sign Bozo. Going by one of the people involved, Grumpy's response about splitting it up into six shares instead of five, the heist wasn't the first time where Joker disguised himself as one of his own thugs when they participated in a crime of some sort. Another group of the Joker's thugs crashed a fund raiser for new D.A., Harvey Dent. Outside one of the Joker's thugs tried to ambush Bruce Wayne, but Wayne easily defeated him. Also, the thugs (including the Joker) fought Batman, but made a speedy escape after throwing Rachel Dawes out of a shattered window. There were seven members of the Party Thugs. Before Commissioner Loeb's funeral, the Joker and his thugs kidnapped some Honor Guards who were to be at the funeral and took their guns and uniforms to assasinate Mayor Garcia. They tied up the real Honor Guards in Melvin White's apartment. At the funeral, the Joker shot Lieutenant Gordon, who got in front of the Mayor. The Joker and his thugs escaped, while Thomas Schiff was shot in the leg and kidnapped by Harvey Dent. There are at least 6 members. Weapons Of The Joker Gang Revolvers-Smith and Weston Model 15 Snub-.38 special,6 shot cylinder,23-meter range, semi-auto Pistol-Glock 17 (full auto)-9x19 Parabellum,33 round extended mag,900 rounds per minute Shotgun-Sawed off Remington 870-12 gauge,6 round tube mag, 45-meter range, pump action SMG-Tommy Gun-.45acp,50 round drum mag,50-meter range, 1000 rounds per minute Assault Rifle-AK-47-7.62x39mm 30 round Banana mag, 350-meter range, 600 rounds per minute Sniper-Modified Tar-21-5.56x45mm round,30 round mag, 500-meter effective range (then extra range is due to the extended barrel), 600 rounds per minute Explosive-M67 Grenade-14oz,6.5 oz explosives,15 meters max range, 5-meter immediate kill range Melee-K-BAR Knife-12 inches long, 1.25 pounds Special-M1 Grand.30-06 round,8 round mag, semi-auto, 440 yard range The Walking Dead Survivors The Walking Dead Survivors are a group lead by Rick Grimes, formed by meeting in a survivors camp. The group has traveled all around Atlanta and its surrounding areas, encountering other groups and survivors, such as Woodburyand its governor as well as the Claimers. The group is mainly made up of civilians, gang members, policemen, and military personal who have survived an outbreak that caused the dead to rise and feed on the flesh of the living. The United States Government ultimately collapsed in the days of the apocalypse, leaving power to those who have survived. Utilizing hunting and military firearms and simple melee weapons, the survivors are determined to live among the dead. The Members that will be in the fight are Rick, Darrell, Michonne, Glenn, Darrell, and Carl. Revolvers-Colt Python-.357 magnum, 6 round cylinder, 45-meter range, Double Action Pistols-Glock 17 (semi-auto)-9x19 Parabellum, 17 round mag,50-meter range, semi-auto Shotguns-Remington 870-12 gauge shotgun, 8 round tube mag, 50-meter range, pump action SMG-MP5-9x19 Parabellum, 30 round Banana mag, 100-meter range, 800 rounds per minute Assault Rifle-M4 Assault Rifle-5.56x45mm, 30 round Banana mag, 500-meter range, 700 rounds per minute Sniper-Remington 700-.30-06, 5 round mag,500-meter range, Bolt action Explosive-Flashbang-1 pound, Magnesium/aluminum, and ammonium charge, 10 meter range Special-Crossbow-Bolt, 1 bolt mag, 50-meter range 8 bolts per minute Melee-Katana- 36 inches long, 4 pounds Let's Look At The Weapons Revolvers-Snub Nose Model 15 vs Colt Python-I am going to give the edge in this one to Colt Python in this one. While it may weigh more than the snub nose, the stopping power of the Python is far superior to the Snub Nose. Edge-Python/Survivors Semi Auto-Full auto Glock 17 w/33 round mag vs Glock 17-I am going to give the edge to the Full auto Glock 17. Not only it is full auto, it has a bigger clip which means that you have more chances of hitting the opponent. Edge-Joker Gang Shotguns-Sawed Off Remington 870 vs Remington 870-This one goes to the Walking Dead Survivors because they are bringing a full-size shotgun which means more accuracy and more shots. While the Joker Gang has the more mobile weapon in this one, they lose out. Edge-Survivors SMG-Tommy Gun vs MP5-The edge is going to go to the Joker Gang and the Tommy Gun because of a larger mag, a higher rate of fire, and more powerful shots behind it, The MP5 is lighter but that is not powerful enough to get the win. EDGE-Joker Gang Assault Rifle-AK-47 vs M4 Assault Rifle-The edge to the M4 for the better accuracy and higher effective range. EDGE-Survivors Sniper-Remington 700 vs Modified TAR-21-This one, in my opinion, will go to the TAR-21 but barely. The Remington 700 has the farther range, but the TAR-21 has the mag capacity and the rate of fire advantage over the Remington. With the battle being inside of a jail setting, EDGE-Joker Gang Explosive-M67 grenade vs Flashbang-Easy edge for the M67 Grenade. It is lethal. Edge-Joker Gang Melee-K-BAR Knife vs Katana-Easy edge for the Katana. It is longer and it is being wielded by a more skilled person. EDGE-Survivors Special-M1 Grand vs Crossbow-Edge for the M1 Grand. This is closer than most people will think. The crossbow is silent and you won't know where the person fired it from. The M1 Grand has range and clip size but it is way louder. But the advantage is too much for the crossbow to win over the M1 Grand. EDGE-Joker Gang EXTRA This fight will be a 6 on 6 fight inside a jail typesetting. Neither group will know what the jail looks like or the set up the jail is like. They will both take cover in there and once they see each other and then they will fire upon each other. Joker Gang will NOT HAVE JOKER VENOM. There will be zombies present but they won't attack until they hear gunfire. The Joker Gang will know how to kill the Zombies. Approximently 20 zombies will be present. Category:Blog posts